


Forget-Me-Not

by ZoudiazZoe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoudiazZoe/pseuds/ZoudiazZoe
Summary: It was a blue. There were blue petals, blue flowers, and then there was Loki. Loki making promises and waving good-byes in a swirl of blue.





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/gifts).



> Yesterday I watched Avengers: Infinity War, and man am I destroyed or what is this? Also, I wouldn’t have written this little meaningless and angsty thing, if I hadn’t seen a precious fanart by @cheeruri on Tumblr. It is so damn beautiful, it hurts so much, thanks ;o; <3

How bad could things go? Apparently, pretty damn bad. He had been right, he should have aimed at the head. No, not at the head, he should have separated the neck entirely.  
But the petals were there once again. They were scarce and almost deceitful, but they were there, creating a path. A path to where? He had no idea, but it felt like home, like something familiar and well-known to him.  
Thor, who swore revenge against Thanos for taking everything he loved from him, has seen these blue petals before; the moment Loki died. While he was floating aimlessly in space, he had seen them. There were no such flowers like those in Asgard. Thor thought he was hallucinating them, for they looked like small mouse’s ears, but in blue and softer. He saw the petals. He smelled the flowers, he thought of his brother, and he passed out.  
Maybe that was death.

 

But he did not die and was going to take retribution. For his friends, his Realm, his people, and for Loki. That sneaky little bastard, he could have saved himself, but the God of Mischief decided to have a change of heart at the last minute. Loki showed to him what he had always had denied with words, he showed him that he loved him; Loki gave up the Tesseract and his life.  
Thanos swore for no more reincarnations, so that was it. That was the moment when the first flower appeared. It was blue with a yellow and black center. It was gorgeous, but it was not what he had expected to witness the moment he died—or while embracing his dead brother’s body.  
He didn’t want to mourn; he had mourned Loki before, he had mourned him and discovered he was, in fact, alive. But Thanos said … he was not going to mourn, not until Stormbreaker broke the Titan’s head in halves, not until he and his friends retrieved the stones back to destroy them.

 

There was a blue swirl; he turned to look for his friend, Tree. He wanted to ask him about that blue. But the God of Thunder watched in horror how he was disappearing into dust. Like the rest, many were turning to dust. No, they were turning to ashes.  
Disproportionally, his anger grew greater than before. Thunder resonated somewhere near him, he was thirsty, and darkness had never felt so welcoming….

_“I promise you, brother. The Sun will shine on us again.”_

 

Loki’s voice was heard right behind him, even though he knew that was impossible—at least for now. There was a slight, and almost, unnoticeable pat on his right shoulder. And he turned to see who asked for his attention, no one was there.  
No one but black, shoulder-length, hair, waving at the same compass as an emerald-green cape. His brother’s back was retreating retreating to someplace that Thor could not follow. Thor tried to call out his name, he tried to reach for him. The blond God stepped on something, he knew for the texture of the soil was different than before, but he didn’t care; all he wanted was to grab Loki and lock him into a hug. Thor wanted to shelter him in his arms, and never let go again.  
Except that Loki’s figure kept retracting. The wind around him was blowing harder than before, yet it was gentle; almost caressing him—and mocking Thor for he couldn’t do the same. The blue swirl appeared once more, the petals were wrapping Loki’s body as he waved Thor good-bye with one hand. Walking forward. Never turning back.

Rain started to fall, Thor noticed it was warm and salty, and it was hurting his eye.

Something pulled him out of it by tugging his pants. The God of Thunder looked down to see his rabbit friend. He must feel utterly destroyed after what had just happened to his friend Tree.  
Thor opened his mouth to say something comforting, but none came out, not even for his friend nor for him. Instead, the rabbit talked and then forced him to step back. The blond was stepping on a bouquet of blue flowers.  
Neither knew how it got there in the middle of an intergalactic battle, Thor had an idea of how, though. But it’d only rise inexistent hopes.

The God spared a second glance to the flowers, then at the blue petals path that was disappearing into thin air.

Blue also looked good on Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the link below to see the art I'm talking about because I have no fucking idea of how to link in here.
> 
> https://cheeruri.tumblr.com/post/173406698211/i-dont-even-know-what-to-say-about-this-movie-but


End file.
